N14-TOYO The Hunt Begins!
by Sunaki
Summary: Gaara grew up in a gloomy metropolis, which after the fifth world war called N14-Toyo. This is dominated by gangs and terrorists, the government can hardly resist it. Uprising and brutal guerilla warfare makes life in the streets. As a failed experiment, Gaara lives on the run. One evening, as he rovers the streets again, he witnesses an everyday rape scene.
1. Foreword: Status of mankind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction.

•

The story takes place in the modern / future. The whole thing happens after the fifth world war and the countries have all largely lost their status and carry only numbers and abbreviations of their real names.

 **Warning:**

* Force expressions are often used, which is the general language usage of this time.

* Violence scenes also occur!  
[I'm against any kind of violence, but that does not prevent me from writing it down.]

* And as far as lemon scenes are concerned: I'm not so good at writing in Lemons, but I tried to do so, lemon scenes can be hard!

•

 ** _Have fun!_**

•

 ** _Sunaki_**

* * *

 **N14 - TOYO The Hunt Begins!**

•

 **Foreword: ~Status of mankind~**

•

Humanity reckoned the year 2044. On 06/06 the world government decided to launch the "World War V" and send its new weapons of mass destruction, the war units, which had a devastating firepower across the country like a deadly disease. Greed and self-complacency had led her to trigger the chaos. The extent of the destruction, which lasted for three decades, had been underestimated, and the earth lost the bulk of its population.

Many countries perished with this sheer overpopulation. The Earth had only seven busy cities: N29-York, N20-Luno, N40-Kabal, N22-Niro, N55-Vatil, N90-Can and N14-Toyo.

After the killing of one 's own breed came to an end in 2074, the time beam was set back to zero, and a "council of seven", consisting of seven scholars from the respective cities, was brought to power and thus deprived the world government Burden of the dying world on the shoulders. The liquidation of the fifty remaining members was publicly executed as a sign of a new beginning.

Never again should people experience this suffering again.

The people, however, had lost faith in the government, and tried to shape their destiny. Anarchy threatened to launch a new wave of war.

0002, the wealthy Zero Sule took on the task of steering the society back into its proper path, and founded the Sule Corporation in N29-York with a group of highly-rated, selected scientists, physicians, scholars and technicians all over the world. Named after the main founder who financed this project with his funds. In the course of many years of preparation, the company submitted to the Council its radical sounding solution to the "containment of the need for violence", the head gel system, to regain control.

On June 6th, in the month of October, the day, which was only called the "downfall," the Council adopted the law, which is now in force. The numbers of victims rose by those who opposed the enactment. Ultimately, the Council of Seven succeeded in implementing the innovation.

Humanity, now deprived of its freedom, got a chip in the brain, the so-called ID chip.  
This gives access to all reminders and thus to all relevant information about the respective person. It is a kind of personal act that everyone carries around with him until his life. After death, he is removed and stored in the database of the Sule Corporation. Everyone is responsible for how he fills his file, be it with positive or negative deeds.

If someone with a low head money delivers a wanted to the WwG, but the latter has a higher, the hunter gets only compensation in the amount of its own value. So it's no good if a poor swallow fishes a big fish.  
Only the own money and the danger level rise. If you are a criminal and deliver someone, you are eliminated if a certain limit is exceeded. WwG also specifies whether or not the desired person is to be delivered alive or dead. The cities are regularly controlled by Sule Corporation probes, which scan the residents to ensure that no one has an ID chip.

Although people were gradually recovering and life became more tolerable since the introduction of the head-end system, a city was unable to re-enter civilization. N14-Toyo, one of the most developed metropolitan areas before war, made considerable resistance to the new government. Despite the introduction of the ID chip, the readiness for violence did not decrease. On the contrary, the number of crimes increased immensely.

At first, the Sule Corporation, with its colossal robots, the MSH of internal security, had tried to counteract this. But attacks had smashed the company's headquarters and severely weakened their influence, which meant that they only had their side-by-side in Toyo. Soon after, the unrest caused Toyo to be regarded as unseen. Thus the rest of the outside world left the city in the lurch. The local military took the lead in self-responsible readiness and now has to cope with their problems alone. The corrupt people exploit this fact mercilessly.

While the soldiers are almost helpless, the tormented residents try to convince the rest of the world by media that they want to intrigue themselves in order to receive support from outside. The insulation of N14-Toyo also means that nobody is allowed to enter or leave. Exceptions here confirm the rules. Since the implementation of the system four decades have passed and the world has been talking about 0045.


	2. Prolog: past

**Prolog: ~past~**

It was once again one of those evenings when you wished someone would have mercy on you and split your skull with a hard, dull object, so that you can escape reality for a moment.  
Of course, there would be much more painless methods to eliminate consciousness, but then you could not blame anyone for his relaxing blackout. Then there would be no one else who would have to bother this mistake.

In today's world everyone was grateful for a little time out of this muck hole, which called life.  
Fights, murder, drugs, sex and rape had long been a daily routine.  
Anyone who wanted to draw attention to such a lifestyle would not have been able to reach even a tired smile from the people around him.  
Even in the public schools one was no longer safe.  
There were various, frightening gangs, which had to be compulsorily connected.  
Otherwise, you could have sent your will at the same time.

Worst of all, it was the young girls who actually hoped for a normal school day with their girlfriends, in order to realize that they got their ass torn by some perverse, psychopathic jerk.  
Whoever caught it was unlucky.  
Teachers or corrupt lawyers interested such minor crimes.  
They had quite different worries. For example, they had to make it clear to the stupid people that they were making the lives of the terrorists.  
There was no wonder that criminals ruled this gloomy metropolis, which after the fifth world war got the identifier N14-Toyo.  
Everywhere corruption had its finger in the game. Even his own grandmother could no longer be trusted. Everyone tried to save his own ass. As soon as they were concerned about their own well-being, they were not deterred from betraying even the closest relatives.  
This is where the best Christmas with the family is celebrated, and on the same evening, as a six-year-old, you are pulled half naked by masked guys out of your warm bed to be thrown into a small carrier.  
Instead of the weeping of an older woman, you can only hear this saying: 'It had to be', and then, with horror, that this apparently nice, old lady of one of these masquerades adopted an envelope in which the beautiful money was She was so longing.

This is the past with which I adorn myself. The odd thing is that I was not so frightened about myself at this time, but rather about the future of my two older siblings, who had not heard of it and slept peacefully in their cozy beds.  
As it turned out later, this woman was not our bodily guardian, but only a slut who earned her money by taking her little childish babies and selling them to paying customers.

My lot was to be sold to a secret organization that carried out painful experiments on people to make super children out of children.  
The problem was that hardly anyone passed the entrance exam.  
I too had to undergo this torture for six years.  
I was the so-called failed experiment of the station, which was mentally unstable and had to struggle with a split personality. In any case, I let her believe.  
It was funny to see that none of her drugs, which she shot me into the veins, worked for a long time. Just five minutes you could trigger with me slight nausea and dizziness, and then I felt again magnificent.  
It was not that I was given vitamins. No, this stuff had to be strong, otherwise other patients would not have gone badly in front of the dogs.  
Some of these kids were probably even worse than me.  
My best friend there, if one wanted to describe him like that, had bitten off his tongue shortly before his next treatment, whereupon he bleed before my eyes. I did not mind and only watched as the juice of life flowed from his body.  
Why?  
Quite simply, because he asked me to.  
Hand angers of the organization had only sloppily watched me, which should be their doom.  
They probably thought my brain was muddy, because apparently they did not expect their trials to hit me completely, so I had trained some new skills with me.  
When I came out after six years, I was the only one of my group to escape and survive. But also because I managed to free myself and kill the guards one after the other.  
I left other test objects back to dying. Even if I could, I would not have saved her. Why? I am not a Samaritan.  
I saw my opportunity and used it. They had to watch as they did so.  
It took me three years to find my so-called grandmother. What I then did with her was even exaggerated for my madness.  
For two and a half months I tormented them and had them raped by junkies who did everything for a shot. After the screaming to judge had the sex even in some way fallen. I accepted that.  
Actually, I had promised her that I would leave her alone when she told me where my sister and brother were, who had sold her, one and a half years after me.  
What can I say?  
She told me immediately when she recognized my aged face. Alzheimer did not seem to have her, which would not have helped her escape the punishment I had for her.  
With a living body and full consciousness, I severed her fingers and toes individually, enjoying her unspeakable agony.  
Of course, I always had her after a torture unit, so that she did not bleed to me immediately, in order to get rid of this way cowardly.  
I did not just take care of their wounds, but they just negligently connected them so that everything turned out to be wonderful.  
Unfortunately, the fun did not last so long. This old bitch has suffered a heart attack and made the field.  
I found it really shitty and in the end I felt like she was laughing at me at the moment of her death. I had intended to share this joy with my siblings, but I was not allowed to do so.

My older sister I found almost half a year later in a poverty-stricken red light district.  
Young women, who were quite soft in the pear through drugs and sex, landed there.  
At first I had expected the worst, and I was afraid of a completely destroyed woman.  
Luckily it was not quite so.  
An old man led me to the owner of a club where it stank only after sex, according to him, she should be in possession of information about my sister. As it turned out, this puff mother was my sister.  
I noticed the scar on her left shoulder in time, and when she gave me her name, everything was clear. I had not recognized her immediately. She wore a black wig and exaggerated makeup that suited her nutrient lifestyle.  
Fortunately, before I could sink my cock into her. My face, if I had not noticed this, then I would have cried the first time this night.  
It took me some time to recover from the shock and tell her that I was her little brother.  
Her reaction?  
She cried with joy, just to break my nose in the next moment because I was supposed to have tried to fuck her. This bitch had thrown myself like a slut and pulled me down, as if it were natural.  
I bled like a pig, but at least Temari seemed to be going well.

She told me how she had landed there and what had driven her all the ten years. I did not care so much because there were always other men in their story.  
As expected, each of them was a bad asshole.  
Temari had developed a relentless hatred of fellow men since her separation from me, which gave one a strong thought. She was delighted to be tortured and half-dead. She did not even stop in front of little boys.  
If you ran across the road, she would not let him get a bit annoyed. Her reasoning was that all of the little guys would become men and they would not have earned anything else.  
It was only because of our blood relations that she did not slit my throat, luckily. Despite her bad character, she was still remarkably clear in her head.

We then set out together to find our brother, which was not easy, since he had escaped the catches of the children's fucker, who had bought him then.  
The pedophile Hogenson had missed an eye when we found him.  
I was proud to hear that Kankuro was personally responsible for his new look.  
Well, you could see that we were brothers. For love of our brother, we gave the rest to the pig. For Temari's taste, we were ready too quickly, but we could not waste all our time with this bum.

We had hoped to find Kankuro almost abandoned when we saw that Ana Sule, the daughter of the chief founder of Sule Corporation, had died of cancer. Originally resident in York, twenty-five years ago, she had to stay in Toyo, the birthplace of her mother, to save the country from herself.  
Their good will had not been celebrated with bouquets of flowers at the time, but they had to experience painfully how they bombed the headquarters of their service center eighteen years ago, killing innumerable employees and their families. After that the district of this tragedy had been declared a prohibited zone.  
The subsidiary and the WwG were the last links to the company, which they could defend with brutal military strength.  
Her assets and the group in Toyo bequeathed her equally to her husband and her adoptive son.

I was quite happy that this bitch disappeared from the scene, she was responsible for Toyo trying to adapt to civilization by releasing MSH units to the people. In my opinion, this caused more damage than was ultimately prevented. Besides, these tin cans spoiled the business.  
Fun times, in which one could undoubtedly live his murder, were thus a thing of the past.  
I had to avoid them more or less, because an argument would cost me much too much  
The old woman did not hurt me, and that information should have passed us by the ass if the name of our brother had not fallen.  
Kankuro had indeed succeeded in sucking on the tide of the richest childless woman on earth.  
Both of us did not like this development at all, which was probably understandable. Nevertheless, we decided to give him a small visit.

Thanks to the abundantly useful abilities acquired during my imprisonment, we were able to penetrate into the huge building of the Sule Corporation, where our brother was. We met him when he was about to copy some data from the main computer to his laptop. I just wanted to talk to him, but Temari, without warning, drew him over the beet so that he was unconscious for the next three hours.  
So, however, we had the opportunity to figure out what he was doing so intensively at this late hour.  
There were tons of numbers, probably a code. Unfortunately, my hacker skills were too limited to decode a combination of numbers, so I gave it up and rather looted the safe.  
When my big brother awoke from his involuntary sleep, a long conversation began.

The shock of seeing us again was written in his face.  
He argued that he was in the belief that we had long been dead, and had given up for this reason to look for us.

Good to find me was really impossible, as my whereabouts were an underground bunker in the desert, but Temari would have been easy to find if one had only looked up in the shabby districts. My lovely sister seemed to think that too, because she did not want to stop him.  
Surprisingly, he did not make a mock, as if he would gladly play the valve for her frustration.  
I could just keep my sister from doing serious injuries.  
For my part, I absolutely wanted to know how he had managed to get in here and how he had been doing it since. His story, however, was not as spectacular as I had imagined.

On his escape from the pig, he ran into a woman who had lost her baby only a short time before. One could clearly see that Kankuro was a Weise kind, so she just took him home and pulled him up. Apparently the woman was no longer in the right mind, for who was already taking a street child?  
Still, that person in my brother had seen her child and Kankuro in her mother.  
This became clearer when he defended his name before us and threatened with consequences if we did not cease to offend her further.  
So we left him his little illusion and came to the number code he had tried to steal.  
He could not tell us much, except that he was not quite sure what exactly he would expect in the files. He only knew that the lover of his mother had a lot of dirt and wanted to get Kankuro out of the way to get his share of the inheritance. My brother was probably just about to sit down when we had greeted him so ungainly.  
Finally, we learned that our boy had a pretty smart head and studied medicine. He was just about to get a license. Besides, he was quite skilled at making some useful stuff, which was not so much to us as Homo sapiens. So we decided to join him despite the differences.

Since then, we were on the run, taking raids or dealt from time to time with various substances to supply us. We also tried to get behind the secret of the Sule Corporation, but this has not yet been successful.  
The security lock of this code was almost impenetrable and if we were not careful enough, the whole army would stick to our ass.  
So we let it rest until we found a suitable computer freak that had more grip than the programmer of this damn code.

Since I have found my sister and brother again, two more years have passed. Now I am eighteen, go now and then, to one of these public high schools.  
Why do I do this?  
For the simple reason that it is dull at home.  
The only good thing about school is that there is no one asking questions about where you come from, or whether your parents are still there. The disadvantage is that only incompetent teachers are rummaging there and students, who behave like the last scum.  
Actually, I thought I'd be better if we were a third. Unfortunately, I had to realize that my siblings slowly but surely went to the bag. I tried to get more and more distance between us and prevented a misfortune.

Today, for example, I sat on my machine and drove along the side streets of the main quarter.  
Here it is quiet under normal circumstances. Even the laughter of children can still be heard in some places during the day. In other quarters the same has long been silent.  
Unfortunately it is at night and there are always some idiots who did not accept the peace, as well as this time.


	3. Chapter 1: judgment

**Chapter 1: ~judgment~**

Gaara had already been on the road for some time, when he finally found a drinks machine that offered his favorite drink.  
It was called 'CoCo' and tasted like cold coffee and lemon.  
Although it was not everyone's thing, but he tasted the stuff.  
The jingling of the coins disappearing in the automaton was only a brief disturbance in this restful night.  
He took the mug with the cold, black stuff out of the funnel, pressed a lid on it, and set off on his way back to his jade-colored beauty.

He was just turning into a dark alley as he heard a heavy metal door pounding against a wall.  
If he had been a normal stroller, his healthy understanding of the human being would have made him want to go the other way around in this situation, but Gaara had long since lost it.  
So he went on, directly to the source of the noise.  
The cries that followed normally followed.  
It was the horrible, panicky shriek of a young woman who caught his attention for a fraction of a second.  
"She should be the same age as me." Gaara thought.  
Despite the screams he remained calm. The small closure of the cup he crept in to be able to drink without having to unscrew the lid.  
Their screams grew louder and more desperate.  
A good lung had the girl, you had to admit.  
The guy who was just stalking at this stupid thing did not seem to be exactly fit, for when the girl did not make any preparations to remain calm, he was already starting to breathe.

When Gaara reached the end of the alley, he saw the picture he had already painted.  
Only that this rat was not a man, but rather a fat jellyfish with sweat marks on the clothes.  
His fat ass was half naked and showed a disgusting picture, which belonged to.  
The few, greasy hair was sticking to the greasy skin of this monkey, and his eyes, which were aimed at the newcomer as he strolled around the corner, were small, simple, silly slits.  
From the look of the fat gorilla spoke horror at first, then relief, which immediately turned into anger.  
"Piss off, you little fucker!" The jellyfish tried to growl, his rotten teeth appearing.  
Quickly, Gaara let his gaze wander from this shabby creature to the little one, who looked at him with an anxious face.  
Sparkling tears streamed over the pale skin of her face.  
The curving attitude, in which she was pressed against the wall, revealed her despair.  
Intense, emerald green eyes begged Gaara bitterly for his help.  
There was a stark contrast between this finely-painted beauty and the gross, abstract art about her.  
She tried to scream, but her tormentor had now tied her throat with his paw.  
With her delicate hands, she tore at his stinky clothes and struck wildly with her legs, though it was in vain.  
"What are you gazing like that, piss? I do not give a private show! "  
The bag of the little ones seemed to go to the eggs, for he took out the other hand with his hand, and slapped her face in the face.  
"Give me peace, you little whore!" His gaze turned to Gaara.  
"What's now?! My patience also has an end! "  
Gaara had no more desire to pursue this act.  
He nodded at the fat guy briefly and drank a sip from his mug.  
His eyes wandered again to the little one and for a moment their eyes crossed.  
In her eyes, the horror of Gaara's complete indifference was reflected.  
She bit into her fine curving lip.  
A drop of blood spilled from her mouth over the lightly reddened flesh.  
The fat bag gave a loud, malicious laugh as he saw the obvious ignorance in Gaara's posture.  
"Good, little one. Smart decision. And now hiss! "His opponent followed his words and continued his way without turning around.  
Not because he was afraid of the greasy figure, but because he had already planned to go.  
The stupid thing pushed a last, desperate "No!" Out of her lungs before silence returned.  
Red strings hung Gaara's face. The refreshing wetness from his CoCo cup cooled him down a bit.  
His eyes were closed and the only thing he thought about was the image of the fine blood strops dripping from the girl's mouth.  
It was a beautiful and exciting sight to see this red trail dance over her lip.  
Slowly he opened his eyelids, took the cup from his mouth and placed it on the floor.  
Softly, he pushed the air out of his lungs and looked at his beauty of beauty, which had already been waiting for him.  
With his fingers, he gently drew the contours of his mistresses until he took in a little rod-shaped object anchored in the machine. A long blade came out of the handle with one click.  
His weapon smelt a new victim and was eager to be deployed.  
"You have to wait, but I'll hurry. Promised."  
With these words, he took leave of his wheeled undercarriage and turned back in the direction he had come to.  
The screams had not yet been silenced, which encouraged him to add another tooth. The will to continue fighting was still there.

Like a dangerous beast of prey, Gaara sprang from the top of his booty and struck her with a deadly blade near the fat neck.  
Fettie cried out in pain, staggered to the side, and fell on the cold, stony asphalt with the fluffy patches of fat.  
Frightened, he held the gaping wound.  
Lots of blood streaming over his hand put him in panic.  
The bloodthirsty monster above him slowly raised his demonic gleaming eyes and a bestial grin wandered over his face.  
His victim opened his eyes with horror.  
"What? You?! But I thought ... I thought you had- "Gaara cut him off.  
"I'm pissed off? Well, you took this chance when you called me "little shit". From then on, your death was already settled. "  
The eyes of his booty were torn open.  
Fettdelze saw his death in person.  
He crawled away from Gaara desperately.  
The sight reminded the redhead of crawling insects that were discovered when one raised a stone.  
His naked ass turned the monkey in Gaara's direction.  
This had been completely in his intoxication, obviously full of anticipation to slaughter this rat.  
"Where are you going, Fatarsch? Do you want to wriggle? You wriggle like a miserable worm? "With a vicious cackle, he thrust his blade into the ankle of his victim.  
The loud cry of pain, which followed, caused the silence of the night to tremble.  
His victim turned around and reflexively rolled around.  
Yes, this kind of screaming was music in Gaara's ears.  
A malicious laugh came over his lips.  
"Hahaha! You're already in despair now? That was nothing! "With a single sentence, he jumped up and struck his right foot into the face of the floor and broke all the teeth of the front row of teeth from the jaw.  
Like a wild boar he stepped on the man's face, destroying every kind of human face.  
"Well, what do you think of it? It's fun, is not it? "The screams of his booty slumped slowly. But even when the jellyfish was already no longer a muck, Gaara continued to work with his kicks, until he suddenly took in.  
He sank his blade in the neck of the corpse and shook her head from the shoulders with a circular movement.  
The red, metallic smelling liquid spouting from the neck, quickly formed a large pool on the asphalt.  
Only when the head of the fat rolled in front of his feet did Gaara stop furious.

His breath fluttered and his muscles were very tense.  
Not from the effort. No, now he was just horny.  
The killing, the agonizing cries and, above all, the blood, had put him completely into ecstasy.  
But who would now satisfy his lust?  
What was actually about the little one? She was not running away.  
He felt her presence still in his neck.  
Slowly he turned around, moving as though in slow motion.  
There was the stupid thing still.  
She had not moved a millimeter from the place. Her eyes were wide open.  
The horror that she had experienced here would surely draw her a lifetime.  
She stared at him, without even thinking that she was now safe.  
Her top was torn.  
She did not wear a bra that could have prevented her breasts from being completely exposed.  
Her tits were not very big, but perfectly matched to her remaining body.  
Her pink nipples had been set up to two pearls, and they were sure to invite you to suck on them.  
The little one wore only a dark skirt, which was torn at the sides.  
Her panties hung on her left leg, so she did not protect her down.  
But apparently Fettie had not yet penetrated her, for at first she could not see any trace of his repulsive body fluids.  
As for her frightened sight, he was exactly what his cock was longing for.  
She could not escape him now.  
She had already lost her chance.  
She was completely at his mercy.  
The girl seemed to slowly grasp what her savior wanted now, and released her rigidity.


	4. Chapter 2: CoCo

**Chapter 2: ~CoCo~**

She knew she could not escape, and renewed despair appeared on her pretty face.  
Slowly she moved her lips to speak.  
"Please ... please do not ..." her body tightened and her eyes filled with tears again.  
"Calm down! That would be too easy now, "Gaara growled with a dark expression and descended from the corpse. Without taking care of her well-being, he turned and left her alone with her fear.  
It was really a night when he wanted to split his skull.  
Now he was totally horny and could not leave nowhere, because in his intoxication would be no Tussi only with a blue eye get away.  
Gaara was simply a pity for such crimes.  
He did not need to force a woman to do anything.  
He felt this was completely unnecessary.  
Now he would give himself only to his beauty, and make the streets uncertain with him.  
His blood pressure would calm down again during the ride.

He left the alley behind him with great strides, and steered toward his companion, who was already longing for him.  
He picked up his CoCo mug, drank it empty, and dropped it to the ground. He grabbed his blade and stowed it back in her device.  
"Now, let's go."  
Gaara was just about to get up as he heard hasty steps and the heavy breathing of a person behind him.  
The little boy actually ran after him. She was probably more stupid than she looked.  
She grew slower when she saw him and remained at a safe distance.  
Her jacket was buttoned and her hair straightened.  
Gaara did not like this development at all. This could quickly turn into an appendix.  
"What do you want? Go home and lock into your room if you cannot even take care of yourself. "His annihilating gaze made her flinch, but she wanted to pronounce what was on her tongue.  
"I-I-I just wanted-" She was still too agitated to get a clear thought.  
But she had no desire to wait.  
He got onto his motorcycle and put the key in the ignition.  
The engine howled as the little one started crying crying.  
"I thank you! I thank you so much ... "She fell to her knees and laid her hands to her face.  
"Oh God, you do not know how much..." Her savior looked at her miserable little figure.  
Her weakness repelled him.  
She had no sympathy for him.  
"Do not think I've done this out of mercy! This fat meatballs was laid with me as he crossed my gaze. I should have had no trouble leaving you alone. "Even if his words were frightening, he merely spoke the truth.  
"You can only have pity on this poor pig. Just because sluts like you have such a pretty face, they think they can free themselves from any guilt. "  
Gaara had already encountered innumerable young things, more deadly than poisonous scorpions, and mendacious.  
"I'm not a bitch!" With a piercing look, she reaffirmed her statement.  
That the guy did not believe her, she knew without having to look at him.  
"My name is Sakura. I am a virgin, and thanks to you, I am still alive! "She blurted out.  
At last she had triggered a reaction in Gaara.  
"I did not want to know, but nice for you!" He pinched the support of his beauty.  
"If you want to remain a virgin, you should quickly disappear from the streets. Such sons of bitches sprout here like mushrooms from the ground. If you change one, another takes his position. Does it well, sweetie! "  
With these words he said goodbye and went along the long main road.  
The girl still shouted after him, even if she did not believe he still heard it.  
So Sakura is her name, Gaara thought secretly, leaving the dark area behind her.  
Sakura looked a while longer into the distance and wished to know at least the name of this red-haired stranger.  
She wanted to get ready to go and follow his advice when the empty mug fell into her eye.  
She bent down to him and picked it up.  
"CoCo ... this stuff does he like?" A small smile crept on her lips.  
"Thank you ..." She held the mug and took it with him as a souvenir of her red-haired savior.

The whole night Gaara was on the way to get out.  
The sun would rise in two hours, but he could not care.  
He could not go to school on that day any more. He had no desire to fight.  
When he had arrived at home, he threw himself on his bed and pretended to sleep all day long, but this was not supposed to be the result.

Late in the afternoon, his automatic room door opened and dipped the dark room into green light.  
The person whose silhouette appeared in front of the bright background and dared to disturb him could be no other than the house-talk Temari.  
"Gaara, you son of a dog! Get up! "She hissed roughly in his direction.  
"How often did I tell you not to work so sloppy? Now we've got such an annoying chewing gum attached to the cheek! "Like a battering ram she stepped against the bars, which were attached to his loft bed.  
Gaara raised his hand, but his sister simply struck it aside.  
"Put your finger on it. I'm serious!"  
What the hell did this man-woman really want from him?  
He had not been careless the last night.  
He was never.  
And what the hell did she mean by 'gum?'  
"Get out of my room," the sleepy monster muttered into his pillow.  
"Otherwise I'll break your little finger, get it?" His murmur became an impending growl.  
Temari did not doubt that he would be serious.  
But with such threats, he could no longer intimidate her, for she would pay him a thousandfold, as he had already found painful.  
"I wanted to kill the kid right away, but she did not have a shit. So I guess she has managed a meeting with you. "  
What was this woman now fanning into her non-existent beard?  
What was she talking about?  
And by the way, his "shit" bore the name "CoCo."  
What was so hard to remember?  
"So what is now? Should I get rid of them? We can send them bad! She now knows where we live, and I have no need to move again. "  
Damn it.  
Why was she talking about moving?  
Gaara would never know if he did not finally lift his tired body from his bed and look for himself.  
But then she would have her will again, and he could not stand it on death.  
Unfortunately it did not help.  
He had to get up and Temari had to be punished.  
He crawled out of his warm cave like a shot animal and slipped out of his bed.  
Aching yawning, he walked past Temari with a curved back, giving her a deadly look, but she raised an eyebrow at him and showed him the middle finger.  
"Fuck you," she said.  
Gaara did not go any further and dragged himself out of his room.

The narrow passage was illuminated with green neon lamps whose appearance did not bother his eyes too much.  
They therefore fulfilled their purpose.  
A long corridor stretched before him, with two large rooms on each side.  
Gaara's room was closest to the entrance of the corridor, Kankuro had settled in the room on his right.  
He had thus the shorter route to the emergency exit, which was ready for spontaneous flight.  
On the opposite side, another door was inserted in the middle between the two rooms leading into a slightly smaller corridor.  
There, Temari had her own personal compartment.  
She even had her own entrance to the kitchen, which of course she always shamelessly exploited.  
The floor was made of solid steel in all corridors, which did not make him very comfortable.  
Gaara went through another automatic door, which marked the entrance to the long corridor, and entered the room.  
Actually, it was only a very ordinary living room, but because all sorts of crises began there, this designation was more appropriate in Gaara's eyes. It was a little brighter than in the other compartment, as there were windows here, but the incident light was kept in check with roller blinds.  
He climbed down the small step, noticing that Kankuro was not sitting on the sofa, which was funny, as he was always banging around here.  
Gaara walked past the gray seat corner to get to the next door.  
In order to open it, you had to enter your personal PIN, just like everyone else in the apartment, but since that would annoy you in the long run, you had agreed on only a total of six pieces, which consisted of robust armor.  
If you were going through violence, you had to blow it up.


	5. Chapter 3: Fear

**Chapter 3: ~Fear~**

When the door opened with a beep, Gaara could see Kankuro leaning against the front door.  
This seemed to be nice to talk with someone, but he could not see from his position.  
Kankuro's body language suggested that he flirted with the person.  
Gaara paused and let she go through the whole thing. So there was someone out there who was so light-hearted.  
As far as he understood Temari, someone had CoCo.  
Kankuro was talking with the person who was probably a woman, otherwise he would not flirt so much - or was he gay lately?  
Gaara smirked.  
So who could that be?  
None of the neighbors dared to reveal to curious people who lived here, for they knew what would happen if they drew the siblings' anger.  
So who the hell could that be?

Kankuro turned to his little brother, whom he had seen in the corner of his eye as the door opened.  
"It's a pity, he's already here," he said, turning back to his interlocutor.  
"Well, if you've got enough of him, you can come to me," he said, smirking.  
"You know, you can do much more with me than with this dull-witted monster."  
His damned laughter will be stuck in his throat, cursed Gaara his brother.  
In order not to have to expose himself to the crap of this idiot, and because the curiosity about the mysterious visitor always rose further, he continued his way and went stubbornly to Kankuro.  
"Well, are you finally awake, Gaara?" He grinned.  
"Snout," the redhead replied, putting Kankuro in the side, looking around the corner to see who it was.  
It was only slowly that the image before him penetrated his optic nerve.  
There was a red, short dress that went straight over her knees. Matching sneakers with white, loose stockings.  
An extremely short jeans jacket of the type, which was very popular with the women at the moment, also caught his eye. Temari was right, the figure had CoCo.  
And three of them - whether they were all for him?  
But the most striking thing he saw was that hair, which his sister named as chewing gum.  
Gaara's intestines contracted.  
What was the Girl doing here?  
His gaze grew gloomy and low.

Sakura, who was obviously pleased to have found her rescuer, looked a bit confused when she noticed his reaction to her appearance and stammered after a brief hesitation: "Um, I brought you something." She held him the CoCo - Cups ".  
"You like drinking, do not you?" She was trembling with excitement.  
Gaara still did not make any effort to move.  
"I know you're quite surprised now, but I had to see you again."  
What was going on with this thing?  
Why did she come crawling up to him, though she had almost become his victim the previous evening?  
Her words filled him with disgust.  
It had mutated into the appendix, as he had foreseen.  
Shit, why did he always have to be right about something?  
Kankuro also did not like this development.  
"Hey Gaara, I thought we could not get into the house, can you tell me that?" He did not come any further, as Gaara had already begun his first word, and now, with a slight twist, a blow to his brother in the face.  
"I've told you!"  
Kankuro staggered backwards and fell on the cold steel.  
The girl behind them shrank violently and shouted for a moment.  
The elder brother of the two brothers kept his face and muttered curses in his hand.  
Gaara slowly looked up again and turned back to the girl, who seemed to be thinking about whether she should leave.  
But she could forget that.  
He walked quickly toward her and grabbed her rather roughly at the wrist.  
The cups in her hand threatened to slide out of her fingers, but Gaara took the cardboard tray from her, pulled her annoyed behind her and forced her to go with him.

He ran around the house, past the open workshop, next to the three imposing bikes.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted-"  
No matter what she wanted to say, it was with him.  
Gaara had to get rid of her before it got worse.  
The narrow alley, which lay behind the house, was surrounded by a high grate fence. There was a little comfort in the little courtyard.  
Boxes were parked in the corners and a dozen motorcycle tires were stacked on top of each other.  
He pulled them by and pushed them against the nearest grille. He took her bag from her and placed it on the floor beside her with the tray.  
Sakura stumbled, grabbed the fence's meshes, and tried to pull himself up again.  
With her eyes narrowed, she tried to guess what she was going to do. What she saw then, however, she panicked: Gaara opened his belt and pulled him out of his pants.  
The horrific pictures of yesterday's night came back to the girls.  
Even if she wanted to prevent it, she could not suppress the shock that took possession of her.  
"No," she said, trying to move, but her legs were paralyzed, her body no longer wanting to obey her.  
"Do not do it! Please! "She cried, panicky, wide-eyed.  
Gaara looked down at her figure, covered her arm again, and pulled him over her head.  
"Be quiet," he hissed at her, which only affected her more.  
"No, let me go! Please! "With tears in her eyes, she tried to step toward him and dragged her arm at the same time.  
She did not want to experience it again.  
This time, no one would come to her aid.  
Her new tormentor pressed her forearm against the fence and reached for another.  
"Be quiet, I said," he said louder. His voice scared her.  
"I'm sorry, I'll never come back, but please ... do not do it..." Bitter tears ran down her face as if they could reach him somehow.  
"Be quiet." He said a little quieter now, pushing the belt through the grid, wrapping her wrists against the fence.  
Her arms were tied over her head.  
The belt was pulled too tightly to release.  
Sakura whimpered desperately.  
But the tears that ran from her face were not just evidence of her fear.  
No, she was also terribly sad because she had deceived herself in her savior.  
She had only to thank him again and talk with him a little. How could she have guessed that her nightmare would be repeated?

Gaara looked down at her and took a cup of CoCo from the cardboard tray. He buckled the closure and drank a strong sip.  
The little one in front of him was staring at the ground, painting the worst of her head.  
She sat down on one of the crates nearby, and placed the drink beside her on the rotten wood.  
She took her bag and rummaged inside, but he could not find more than a kitschy wallet, a key-band, and make-up tools, until a small object caught his eye, the metallic shining of which struck him.  
It was a new pocketknife. With one hand, the redhead snapped the blade.  
"You did not have the toy last night, did you?" He asked, slightly amused.  
Sakura looked up and looked at him.  
"No, I bought it this morning," she admitted.  
"I think you should not buy sharp things if you do not know how to deal with it, nor are you willing to use it in an emergency," Gaara said.  
The girl held back.  
She could not assess him at all and did not want to make him angry again.  
Sakura glanced at him.  
He had red, short hair, which was quite disheveled.  
Kankuro had just said he had just woken up.  
Well, she had awakened a sleeping bear. She had come so late.  
His skin was very pale, but that did not make him seem ailing.  
The boy was only a head taller than herself and his stature was quite normal.  
Strange as he seemed quite strong.  
The most striking thing about him were his piercing eyes, which were surrounded by dark shadows by the sleep deprivation.  
His pupil less, jade-green eyes were already somehow ghostly.  
Sakura wondered how someone like him, who was apparently not too nice, came to tattoo the sign of love on the forehead.  
It was also funny that he had no eyebrows. Not that he looked stupid without them, but it was still a strange sight.

The redhead played a little with the knife, then subjected it to a quality check, which ended with the short blade breaking into two parts.  
The crackling sound made her start up from her observation.  
She pulled her legs closer to her, as if somehow she would help.  
"What are you doing to me now?" She asked cautiously.  
Gaara looked at her again and took a cold attitude.  
"What? I'll kill you and take you away. "His words made Sakura press even more tightly against the grid.  
"To kill me? How so? I did not do anything to you, "she said, trembling.  
"Do not worry, I will not let you suffer. I do not know you well enough. "  
If that was a consolation, he had not helped at all.  
"But before that I have a few questions. Do not come to the idea of lying to me, I recognize that at once! "He threatened her darkly.  
"And believe me, you will not know what I will do with you instead."  
Why did every word sound like he meant it?  
Did not he have a conscience?  
The girl nodded violently and tried to suppress the anxiety that aroused, so as not to answer wrong.  
"Good. First, I want to know if you're stupid? "  
What was that question?  
Her gaze was a little glazed as she stared at the ground, confused.  
She could not really do anything with this question.  
In what context did he mean that?  
Gaara noticed her hesitation and slightly tilted her head.


	6. Chapter 4: Lie

**Chapter 4: ~Lie~**

"What's now? Is it you or are not you? If you were stupid, I could at least understand why you were so eager to die. "

I beg your pardon?  
She was to lead her own death?  
What was going on with his perception?  
There were definitely better ways to die than this game here.  
"I do not understand what you're getting at."  
Sound now stupid?  
"Hm, I must express myself more clearly."

That would be nice of him.  
"Did not you understand what I said to you last night? I did not save you from pity or anything else. This fat jellyfish has challenged her death, your survival was only a side-effect of my actions. "  
His words sounded so hurtful.  
"Well, I'll ask you one more time: Are you stupid?"  
He seemed serious.  
Sakura did not want to know what he was doing to her if he had to wait too long for his answer. So she told him what you were thinking.  
"I'm not stupid…"  
"Oh no? Why do you come here, even though you saw what I did with this fat bastard of a rapist? "His eyes flashed a little, probably because of the flashing memory of last night.  
Sakura had to answer quickly, before he was pleased with the idea again.  
"I was afraid," she said quickly.  
His gaze, distant into the distance, straightened on her again, the madness returning to the level which was always reflected in it.  
Now she had his full attention again.  
His eyebrows tightened. He looked at her with silent curiosity.  
She noticed that he was waiting for an explanation. Nervously, she moistened her lips with her tongue and nibbled thoughtfully at the bottom.  
"I was afraid to see you, but-" She stopped to formulate her next words more precisely: "... but my desire to see you again was probably stronger. I wanted to thank you again. "Her gaze had been lowered and her voice brittle, but at least she had said what she wanted to say.  
Gaara did not like it at all, she did not like her very much.  
For a long time he was silent, until he almost rose slowly. He put his hand on his right half of his face and looked at it between his fingers.  
"Are you kidding me?" He asked, his voice slightly twisted.  
"What do you actually want from me? If you want to fuck, I will be glad to make myself available at any time, but I will not let myself be carried away anymore. "  
Sakura's eyes widened a little, and a light blush shot into her delicate cheeks.  
Was he serious or did he just want to test them?  
Did he really think so bad of her?  
It hurt a little that he still thought she was a cheap flip. He did not know her at all, and yet he simply condemned them.  
Her gaze became sharper, almost challenging.  
Her eyes were probably the strongest weapon she had.  
"I do not want to fuck you, damn!" She cried out, regretting it at the same moment.  
She paused and opened and closed her mouth several times, uncertain whether she should say something or not. She decided for the latter and pressed herself again against the grid.  
The young man in front of her laid his head in the neck.  
"Not? Too bad I'm still terribly tired, but to get you to orgasm, I really should still manage. "He paused briefly and looked up to heaven, as if he were actually thinking about whether he could really make it.  
"Yes, I'll get it. But now something else - if you did not come to the fuck, why did you call me then? That you just wanted to thank me, I do not believe you, because you did that last night! "His attitude became more serious again.  
She would have liked to tell him to stop talking. Since she knew him, she had never thought of starting anything with him.  
But she could not help himself, before he started again.  
There was no point in keeping silent.  
She would have to sacrifice something of her soul, but she might get out of here alive.  
"I wanted to talk. I thought we could talk or something. It was stupid, I know, but it's so hard... "She bit again to the scab, which covered her lip and suppressed some tears.  
Gaara admonished her calmly, "Do not. When I see your blood, it's for you. "

Sakura held fast to himself. She thought about yesterday night and immediately knew what he meant. She could have slapped herself for this stupidity. But the idea of seeing him again like this night left her breathless.  
Although it was the dumbest thing Gaara had ever heard, he believed her. He had already noticed that she was struggling with her past.  
Who is not?  
Only that the little one before him was damn naive compared to other people. She had probably still preached the old way of thinking that people could trust each other.  
How foolish.  
Here in Toyo there was only scum.  
In any case, she could not be from here, so much stood firm - which brought him to his next question: "Where do you come from?"  
Strangely, he had been silent for a long time, and she did not even address her in her somewhat dumb question.  
Did he believe her?  
"I?" She wondered for a moment if she could tell him, but she found no reason why she should hide it from him.  
"I'm from York to be exactly N29." Her answer made him laugh.  
Sakura was a bit confused.  
What was so funny about it?  
"You're going to tell me you're from the other side of the world, and then you've been stuck out of N29-York, one of the richest provinces in the world?" He laughed again.  
"What do you think in a town you're in, a holiday resort? N14 - Toyo is the city with the highest crime rate history ever witnessed! "His grin became intolerable.  
"I wonder how you got it here. As far as I know, airplanes or ships are rarely lost here. Only with a personal permission of the government can one go in and out. So tell me one thing: how can a little girl dare tell me without a wink that she is from the beautiful country of York? "He stood up from his chest and came slowly towards her until he stood before her And looked directly at her.  
The little one was completely panicked and tried wildly to slide backwards with the legs, she was afraid of him.  
"It's the truth! I am the granddaughter of a government leader! My grandfather took me here six months ago, but then he was killed by the local terrorists! I have no way to return, because officially my grandfather has disappeared in an accident and I should be it as well! They hunted me out of the message and told me that they would kill me if I were to draw attention to myself. That is the whole truth, that you must believe me. Please! "Accompanied by tears, she told him the story, for she knew what her counterpart was capable of.  
Gaara thought for a moment.  
Four months ago, there had been an attack in which twelve people were killed. Among them, a high animal with his family from abroad should have been. The news had not, however, attracted a great deal of attention, which was why the media's interest in the case was limited and nothing else was announced.  
A wrinkle lay over his right forehead, which must be the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. The girl immediately understood what he was going to do.  
"I was sick in the evening and stayed at our motel." Her eyes widened.  
No wonder she was so full of fear. She had been stranded in a foreign country for four months, and she was on her own.  
His brother would now have compassion for the little one before him, but not so Gaara! He did not touch this story, but he still believed her.  
While she spoke, he could not see any change in her body temperature, which suggests that she was lying.  
Now he only had to know two things that were most important.  
"What is your danger level and unity, and how did you find me?" His voice was calm, but she did not soothe Sakura.  
Now the moment had come when she had to lie, for if he knew how high her stage was, he would certainly deliver it.  
So she told him the number, which was also on her identity card.  
"My number is F0, unit ZB. I've already seen your face on a profile before our first meeting, so I've researched your name on the web. I could see at what intervals your offenses took place and I recognized a pattern that helped me track down. With this knowledge, I found you quite quickly. "  
Secretly she thought about how easy it had been to find him.  
The red-haired and his brothers and sisters simply moved too often and this also in a controlled radius.  
Gaara was stunned at her words. He had not thought of leaving a pattern in his parades, but now he was much smarter.  
Only annoying that he had to be made aware of by a little girl. It was a pity what he had to do with her now.  
He had noticed her lie and would now have to face his threat, or he would lose any credibility.


	7. Chapter 5: Punishment

**Chapter 5: ~Punishment~**

He closed his eyes and dropped his head first on one, then on the other.  
With a clearly audible cracking his neck relaxed.  
Sakura was not sure if Gaara would let her go now or let her be stewed for a while. At least her panic had largely disappeared. Restraining a yawn, she stretched herself as best as she could in that attitude.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at her for a while.  
Sakura stared back, waiting for his reaction.

As in a movie, she saw the next scene before her eyes.  
Gaara slowly raised his foot and then, with all his might, stepped lightly on her outstretched leg, which was completely shattered.  
Her foot fell aside.  
Sakura's eyes widened and the shock paralyzed her.  
The crushing pain that followed followed only a few seconds later.  
Out of bodywork she gave a tormented, deafening shriek, which made Gaara's ears ache.  
Her body curled and her eyes twisted with pain until the saliva ran out of her mouth.  
The pain was too much for Sakura's mind, he switched off to protect himself.  
Her body sagged and her head sagged backwards.  
Her eyes were open to the limit.  
The pupils had become tiny and were decorated with fine blood clots.

Gaara frowned slightly.  
"Is she dead?"  
He did not want to kill her, at least not at the moment.  
"Crap. I've probably exaggerated something. "He bent down to her, checking her pulse, which struck in an uncontrolled rhythm.  
"Holy shit! I hope she does not kill me. "He straightened again.  
He had the feeling that she would still be useful. Besides, he wanted to fuck her again before he gave her the rest.  
Undecided, what was to be done to help her, Gaara turned around and left the farm.

Kankuro sat in front of a small mirror that Temari held up for him.  
He had intercepted himself with the brother of a small skirmish with his brother, and tried to sew them.  
"Why do not you let me do that? That looks real shit, if you sew yourself! ", Gave his sister annoyed of himself.  
"Because I'd look like Frankenstein's monster in your sewing skills! I'd better do it myself, "he replied with an accusatory look.  
She rolled her eyes and held out her tongue.  
"A lot is not missing anyway," she teased, grinning.

Suddenly the automatic door pushed open and Gaara came into the room.  
"Hey, you two. What are you doing, Kankuro? "He walked up to him.  
His brother did not look at him.  
"What? I'm trying to save my appearance, "he said angrily.  
The redhead did not impress.  
"There's nothing to save, and now you swing your ass off the couch and come along!"  
Temari had to giggle and wiggle with the mirror.  
The victim was really annoyed by his siblings.  
"Do you have it again? What more do you want at all? Was it not enough to treat me like that before the lady? "  
If gazes could kill, Gaara would have fallen dead at these words.  
"Howl later on! Take your box with you and help this lady. "The younger man went out again, and gave his brother to understand that he would not repeat himself. Kankuro stood up and hastily packed the things back into the box.  
"Woe to the sweet one!" He snapped after him, hurrying to follow him.

Gaara was already in the yard and looked down at the little one whose condition became more and more critical. His eyes did not leave her until he heard the dark-haired man scream behind him.  
"Shit!" The older man grabbed him with a hand on his shirt.  
"You damn, sick, little psychopath! What did you do to the little one? "There was more and more anger in his stomach.  
If only he would be equal to his brother, he would have already made him accountable for his atrocities!  
"Better take care of her, it will not last long." He looked up at him, completely bored.  
Kankuro pushed him away and went quickly to the girl.  
"Damn, that's my fault! I should have sent them away when I had the opportunity to do so, "he cursed himself.  
When he saw her right leg, he had to shake his face with disgust.  
It was totally crushed, as if a steam roll had rolled over it.  
Gaara had probably used his abilities; otherwise Kankuro could not explain the extent of the injury.  
"Let the injury rest for the time being, let's go through this phase," he hissed at him from above.  
"How is it that you want me to keep her alive even though you've already done this to her?" Carefully, he pulled her jacket slightly from his shoulders, which proved to be a bit difficult for the fetters.  
"She's hiding something from me. Must be important, otherwise she would not have risked lying to me. "He would definitely checkup later, who he really was, he noted down on his mental list.  
"Just because she was lying, are you making her a cripple?" The dark-haired man snapped his brother over his shoulder.  
"What are you so upset about? Have already others for far less tormented. You were not so squeamish, either! "His corner of his mouth graced a light grin, for Kankuro was not so conscientious.  
"That's quite another matter. Each of them was at least as ill in his head as you. But the little one was certainly not here to harm us! "As he spoke, he opened the case with the medical equipment. Kankuro had no permission as a doctor, but had studied medicine before he gave up with his siblings. He took a one-way syringe, tore open the protective cover, and threw it aside. With the needle, he then stabbed into a small ampoule filled with a circulatory agent. With a sterile solution, he disinfected a small part of her shoulder and then gave her the injection.  
"What are you stupid about? Make yourself useful and try to find out who she is! Or is your destiny too close to you? "He gave Gaara a strange look.  
"Sure - and Temari will get married!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Fine, I'll let you play doctor. You will not dare to think of stupid thoughts, will you? "He looked at his brother slightly amused, but the older man knew that these words were anything but amusing.  
"If I want to live on, I do not think so," Kankuro replied quietly.  
Gaara was satisfied and crossed her arms behind her head.  
"Exactly! Then I go under the shower and treat myself! "  
He who knew Gaara knew exactly what he meant.  
Before he left, he grabbed her bag and the cup, which he drank on the way empty.  
When he had disappeared, Kankuro gave the girl a painkiller and something to help against seizures.  
"Now, let's try to save your leg."  
He did not see great hope, but he could not leave it so easily.  
He took off her shoe and also the white stocking. Her foot was already completely blue and went into the Lilane, slowly even into the black over.  
"This bastard is supposed to burn in hell," he cursed between his teeth.  
He hurriedly rummaged in his suitcase, took out a black plastic box, and opened it.  
"I'm really sorry, little lady," he whispered softly, bringing out a black hoop, which he then opened.  
"Now I just hope my new toy is fast enough!" He strapped the ring around her swollen leg and tapped a three-digit number on the tiny figure field. The unit echoed twice, then drove hundreds of micron needles out of the inside of the tire and stuck into the cold meat.  
"My nanobots will reassemble your bones, but that will make you terrible." He looked at her sympathetically and let out a long sigh. He stunned her leg and put the sock back on her so she could not see the ring. He left the shoe as he left.

Gaara was now backing in the room, and saw Temari lying lazily on the seat, pushing some sweet stuff into her mouth as she stared at the giant screen.  
"If you continue eating so much, no one wants your ass! You know that, is not it? "With an accusing look, he looked at her puffy figure.  
"Let me! You'd rather have a joke than to annoy me! "With an imprecise hand movement, she gave him to understand that he was supposed to leave.  
"I had just planned! But before that I've got something for you. "He gave her the little ones' identification.  
"Find out who she is. The little one has more dirt on the stick than it seems. Tell me if you find anything. "Without another word, he left the room, went to his room and took a few fresh clothes out of the closet.

Temari was not pleased at all.  
"Why should I search for your flit?" She shouted after him.  
She did not bother with such a thing and threw the pass away. She tried to ignore him, but she had to keep looking.  
"Oh, shit." She cursed and rose from her throne, grabbed the badge and disappeared into her room.


	8. Chapter 6: Sweet Pain

**Chapter 6: ~Sweet Pain~**

Gaara was about to go to the bathroom when the phone started to ring.  
He drew a surprised eyebrow, because there was almost never anybody calling. Back in the living room he lifted the receiver and said nothing to make the caller speak. A strange sound came into his ear, which turned out to be a groan on closer listening.  
Then a woman spoke.  
"Ha. Did I finally find you... "Gaara's eyes turned into small slits.  
He knew this voice only too well: she always caused him headaches.  
"You've chosen to go somewhere else to satisfy your desires." His thumb pin nipped well over the button to hang up when the other person yelled into the line: "Gaara! Woe- "With a press of a button, he turned off this nerve bundle.  
"Oh, great. I'm sure we'll have to look for a new place again, "he murmured, followed by a theatrical sigh.  
Annoyed, he went to the bathroom, which joined the room.

In front of him was a very bright room.  
On the left was a huge water basin in the ground, into which loosely four people would fit.  
It was covered with light green tiles.  
On the wall opposite was a shelf, in which were next to properly folded towels, lots of shower and other utensils.  
He put his things on a small cabinet next to him.  
Gaara pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly into the basket, which stood before him.  
Tough skin graced his chest and let a fine muscle play glimmer through. This body was not only a dangerous weapon, but had already triggered damp dreams with countless women. He was only aware of this fact, and he barely allowed an opportunity to prove his ability. It always amused him, how easy it was to dress with ladies. But it was not just sex that made him happy. It also satisfied his hunting drive. So far he had not met a woman who had not voluntarily stretched his legs for him. Embarrassed his sister, too.  
When he thought about it, Sakura's words came back to him.  
"I do not want to fuck you, damn!"  
It was strange.  
The little one had meant this quite seriously.  
She had turned red, but it was more likely that she was not accustomed to such direct words.  
Had she really come to talk to him?  
And what about it at all?  
The matter of yesterday had cleared up. And she did not want to fuck with him. That is why it was not.  
So what was the purpose of the visit?  
Gaara just was not smart out of her. That she did not even want to nibble at him, really went against the grain.  
And whether she wants, he thought angrily.  
He would show her what it meant not to want him. He would fuck her until she was soft in the bulb and screamed for more. She was crippled at the moment, but Gaara had already fucked fucked women.  
His hunt was awakened.  
But beside him he could feel a feeling he had never felt.  
So novel and unknown it was, it felt good. Too good at the moment. He looked down at him and had to grin because his cock was the same opinion as him. His best piece could hardly wait to drill into the little one.  
Just patience, when hunting you have to slowly sneak up on his victim, otherwise you will only be frightened, thought the redhead.  
But before he got his pants too tight, he stripped them off with the shorts and threw everything to the other things.  
Gaara went to the shampoos and tried to find a suitable one. There was a wide selection as Temari was a fan of scents.  
But when she got the whole thing, her secret was. He took two bottles in his hand, but could not really decide whether he should take the apple or the peach flavor. He looks down briefly as if his stiff friend would know the answer. Gaara nodded, smiling.  
"I'll take peach." He put the bottle with the apple shampoo back into his place and climbed into the basin with his other hand.  
On the ceiling hung a shower head, which he turned to himself before he opened the water tap.  
The cool water, pouring down on him from above, felt on the skin, relieved him. He let a little of the shower gel flow into his hand and put the bottle on the bottom of the tub. Then he closed his eyes and let himself be inspired by the little one.  
With flowing movements, he spread the delicate foam over the smooth, pale skin of his arms and let his thoughts wander to the moments with the girl who had burnt into his head.  
The fine stream of her blood, flowing down her tender lips, was the first thing that came to his mind. He had already regretted their red gold shortly after the first encounter with the little one. Her wonderful eyes, as they fixed him with their piercing glances, seemed to fog his mind.  
He was driven by the idea of possessing them completely.  
Before his inner eye, thoughts took shape, against which he could not resist - on the other hand, he did not want to suppress them at all.  
He imagined herself lying naked underneath him, waiting for him to touch her, and at any moment she would pass away without anything happening, with her eyes she did not want to expose herself to this sweet torture. Gently, he stroked his belly to deliver himself to this agony.  
Pictures of her small breasts and her silky, rosy skin slinked slowly towards him like a predator and asked him to suck on her sweet nipples until they rose to dark red buds.  
The enjoyment he would bring her made his hand wander and embrace his excited spear.  
With light pressure he massaged the firm flesh under his fingers, which stretched out to him full of greed. The next thoughts that conquered his mind were anything but gentle and tender.  
Gaara imagined he drowning his hard cock in her wet column, causing her to scream.  
The lusty idea encouraged him to strengthen his grip on his best. The pressure he was now doing caused pain that made him gasp.  
He began to use the free hand on the tiles of the wall.  
The memory of their desperate cries, which had eaten into his heart, made him grow his desire to enlarge the glare.  
His breath grew heavier and his body tightened. It was always a joy to feel this warning stitch in his loins, spreading like a bushfire in his whole body.  
The throb in his tail was intense and unpleasant - but in a very nice way. In order not to put his friend on the torture, he spoiled the sensitive glans with his fingers, which immediately thanked him with a tingling sensation, which went through his limbs and gave him a low moan.  
That he would be the first man to taste the sweetness of the little ones attracted him even more.  
Until now, he had not yet had the experience of tasting a woman who had not yet been marked by some guy.  
The anticipation that her wet gash soon would be like a vise around his penis brought him to grab something, so that a growling from his throat escaped him. His crude rhythm became uncontrolled and ever faster.  
The torment which he exposed himself awakened the madness of him.  
He gritted his teeth to suppress the lustful gasp that burned in his throat.  
The water, which still bubbled at him, he only took as a remote echo, so deep was he sunk in his thoughts.  
The first drops of pleasure became noticeable and announced that he would not be able to endure this agony for a long time, but this did not make him loosen his firm grip. Instead, he pushed on until he could no longer hold himself and poured himself into his hand with a loud groan.  
He bent his head slightly against the cool wall. His breath was heavy and his heart racing.  
The relief that now flowed through his body made him slowly come to rest again. To get a clear head again, Gaara shook this briefly and let with a powerful breath blow all air from his lungs. His eyes opened slowly and gradually his mind emerged again from the depths of his mind.  
"Ha, if the sex with her is only half as good as I imagine him, I'll have a lot of fun!" He let go of himself and a burning throb flashed him as the blood started to flow again, Which did not concern him any further.  
He looked at his hand, which was stained with his white juice.  
Without hesitation, he licked the sperm from the palm of his hand to taste himself.  
The throat of the throat, which would then fall on his lips, would accompany him for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 7: Movie

**Chapter 7: ~Movie~**

Temari has been chasing the data of the chewing gum girls for more than half an hour by her laptop, but the desired success has been so far.  
"It'll take all night!" She sighed, annoyed.  
She had no desire to squat in her room and to look at any pictures of embarrassed people. She clipped the calculator under her arm and pulled back into the living room.  
"What are you pulling a face for?" Asked Kankuro, who was just loafing on the seat and working on his new toy.  
Temari sat down to him and pushed him to one side as she bent over the object with suspicious eyes.  
"What's going to happen?" She looked at the little hoop in his hand.  
"Nothing that really interests you." He did not even look at her.  
"Then the thing cannot be so important. Here! Help me to find out something about this stupid ghost. "She laid her laptop on her lap.  
"I've only found her death certificate. The little one has been dead since the attack four months ago! "She showed him her find.  
"Well, what am I to say? The thing stinks huge, but I do not know anymore. "She leaned back, leaving Kankuro everything else.  
He looked at everything closely and became slightly wistful.  
"The kid can really hurt you. That she had to meet Gaara! "With a sigh, he returned to his mission.  
He was looking for information about their past, which was easy to find, but there was nothing floating around the world.  
"Do not make such a joke!" Her gaze fell short on the screen.  
"I've already come across that. She had a beautiful pink-flower life, a very great childhood. I almost had to vomit, "she said nervously.  
"Eternal envy is a bad life," he replied, and she looked at him briefly, whereupon he concentrated again on the essentials.  
"Lick me!" She hissed at him roughly.  
Her brother ignored her commentary and looked at the harmonious family portrait he had found.  
The father was a tall, handsome man from the middle class.  
With his brown, short hair and the same intense green in his eyes as his daughter, he seemed to have been a very sympathetic man.  
His wife, who, with her loving smile, could free everyone from her grief, was a slender, elegant woman with long legs. She had the same hair as Sakura, except that her a few tones were darker.  
Her blue eyes were warm and radiant.  
While her father was a high animal in the York government and an experienced diplomat, she devoted herself to fine arts.  
Numerous criticisms suggested that she was a composer and singer, who was quite popular in her homeland, especially among the rich.  
For some reason, Kankuro Sakura's father, Yasuo Haruno, came to fame. He knew he had seen him somewhere before he was even younger.  
He held his chin and was completely lost in thought.  
Temari was not afraid of this silence, and she was just about to kick him when he got up suddenly.  
"What's the matter?" She asked, slightly frightened.  
"I'll be right back." He ran out of the room quickly.  
"Hey!" His sister shouted after him.

She was confused about his spontaneous flash of light, if it was one at all.  
For a long time she did not have to wait for him, because he came in at the same moment again, an older camera around the shoulder and a pile of photos in the hands. He quickly took his place next to his sister.  
"I knew I had seen this man before."  
Kankuro seemed to talk to himself.  
His sister did not feel as if he would see her presence at all.  
"What are you talking about? You know him? Would you be so kind as to share your knowledge with me? "She demanded.  
"Eight years ago I was with my mother in a clinic in York. At that time I thought it was just an excursion and I was not busy with it. I never asked what they really did. "He pulled a USB cable from the stack of photos and put it in the laptop.  
Then he put the camera next to it and closed it.  
"You were there? Why are you still here? "She gave him a puzzled look.  
The older man grabbed a couple of the photos, which he had placed carelessly on the table.

On one of them were three men and the woman Kankuro had seen. Her eyes widened in disbelief. One of the men was clearly Mr. Haruno.  
The other two did not know her.  
The one in the middle with the black hair had a serious expression and a quite stiff posture. His arms were crossed behind his back, his stern gaze directed straight ahead. The last of them was a little off the beaten track and seemed to be very wild in his youth, as Temari found.  
He had dark, wavy hair and black eyes. He seemed to her to be the kind of person who would go without hesitation over bodies to realize their goals.  
She would not have liked that guy in the dark at night, even though he was a really keen guy and even had an earring.  
Kankuro's adoptive mother stood between the grinning Haruno and the first guy, trying to feel comfortable in the crowd.  
Temari shook his head and threw back the picture.  
On the next photo was a boy holding a camera pointing at a small child.  
She was not sure which gender it was, so she could not determine exactly because the child had no hair and only had the baggy uniform clothes for patients.  
But judging by the radiant laughter, it was a girl.  
The boy seemed to be Kankuro. He looked very much like him.  
"Who is this bald-headed bellow?" She asked him curiously.  
Her brother was just about to open the video files on the camcorder.  
"If I remember, it's the girl out there in the yard." A small screen opened with a few clicks.  
"What? That is not your seriousness! "She stared at the picture, shocked.  
"Just look at it." Temari looked up.  
With a few disturbances ran the film.

The face of a twelve-year-old Kankuro looked at the camera and seemed to be happy that she was working.  
"Thanks for the battery! Now it's working again! "He looked up.  
A young male voice was heard.  
"That's what I said! Have fun with her, but watch out! «  
The camera waved around, to a nurse, who obviously smiled at Kankuro.  
"I promise." He went on.  
The picture showed a long, white-lined aisle, large windows on one side of the room gave a view to the outside. Warm light came in through them.  
He did not meet many people until he stopped.  
A middle-aged woman with brown hair seemed to wait for him. She smiled at him.  
"You've been lucky, Kankuro!" She knelt to him.  
"Yes, Toma was really nice." His adopted mother was visibly happy that her drawing-boy could smile again.  
Suddenly the door behind Mrs. Sule opened and a man in the white doctor's coat came out.  
It was Mr. Haruno, who came to the two of them.  
"And, have you been lucky?" He asked Kankuro, smiling.  
"Yes, and he even gave me spare batteries."  
"Listen well." He looked up.  
"Mrs. Sule, if you like, we can start now." He looked kindly to the woman.  
The mother looked wistfully.  
"Yeah, well. Kankuro, would you please wait here until I've finished? "Her eyes were weak, but full of love for her son.  
"May I look around here, Mum?" The camera was aimed at the woman.  
"I do not know if you can do that." The field of vision swung at once to the man.  
"So there's nothing to talk about. If you just go in the direction, you'll come outside. There you can make some great shots! "The friendly man replied before them.  
"For real? It's really nice of them! "Without worrying about it, the child was already running.  
The woman called after him something.  
"Do not go too far!"  
Kankuro waved to her.  
"Do not do it," and left his mother alone with the doctor.

The corridor was long, until a glass door blocked his way.  
The boy's curiosity was aroused and he was eager to know if the nice doctor had told the truth.  
The door opened automatically as he walked towards them, with which Kankuro came outside.  
There was a free backyard.  
The floor was extremely clean and gleaming in the sun.  
There were two stone pavilions in the courtyard where one could hide well.  
Kankuro went up to one of the buildings and climbed onto the round roof, which was quite simple, as iron bars were attached to the side, which represented a ladder. From there he had a much better view and could see what the man had meant.  
The clinic had been built on a hill that rose above the city, giving a great view of York.


End file.
